A Christmastide Reunion
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Christmastide happens to be around the corner and when Lady Caroline arrives at her friend's estate, she finds herself snowed in with her arch nemesis- Niklaus Mikaelson- and nobody else…
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! So, yes I know that I have other fanfics that need to be updated, but since Christmas is in a little less than a month, I thought I'd write a story having to do with it :) Enjoy!

A Christmastide Reunion

Christmastide happens to be around the corner and when Lady Caroline arrives at her friend's estate, she finds herself snowed in with her arch nemesis- Niklaus Mikaelson- and nobody else…

* * *

Derbyshire Manor, 1816

Lady Caroline Forbes arrived at Derbyshire Manor just before the snow blizzard hit and as she was escorted out of the carriage by the footman, she looked at the manor with a large smile on her face.

After all, Christmastide was just around the corner and though her arch nemesis would be present as well, she did not allow it to deter her or dim her holiday spirit. After all, the Earl of Wolverton has been a thorn in her side ever since she has been in leading strings. Of course there was a time in her life where she thought herself in love with the rogue, but thankfully it was a false alarm and now she saw him for the man he truly was- a no-good liar and a man whore.

"My lady," the footman said. "Perhaps I should escort you to the door." He offered as he lifted the collar of his livery.

"Yes, of course." She nodded. "Thank you, Andrew." She added, giving him a warm smile.

The young man's face reddened and she smiled even wider before they began their way towards the door.

Once at the door, Caroline raised her fist to knock and she huffed in annoyance as the minutes ticked by. Wherever was the butler? Or perhaps the housekeeper? Surely, somebody would come to the door.

Finally, about five minutes later, the door opened and she came face to face with Niklaus Mikaelson who was also known as the Earl of Wolverton.

"Lady Caroline, what a pleasant surprise." He drawled as he stepped aside and bid her to enter.

Caroline thanked Andrew again and stepped inside. Niklaus shut the door behind him and motioned for her to move towards the drawing room.

Once there, they sat down across from each other and Caroline eyed him curiously, her bright blue eyes roaming from his head to his toes.

"Where is everyone?" She questioned as the silence grew deafening. The blonde began growing antsy as his gaze slowly made its way down her body.

"I wish I knew, but my guess is that they are stuck on the roads." He finally answered when he looked at her face and noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I beg your pardon? Christmas Eve is tomorrow… They should all be here by now." Caroline said, looking away from him.

"That is true, my lady… But as you can see, the blizzard is only getting worse." He shrugged as he gestured towards the snowflakes that fell in a quick rhythm.

"But Rebekah invited us all. Shouldn't she and Lord Salvatore be here by now?"

"Yes, but they were held back in London last time I corresponded with them. But here is a better question, where in the bloody hell is your lady's maid?"

"My lady's maid? I gave her a holiday… After all, it is the holiday season and it didn't feel right bringing her along when she has a mother and siblings back home."

"So I take it you care not for your reputation? After all, you are in here alone with me and nobody else."

"Well, surely there is a butler or housekeeper about. They can chaperone if need be." She argued as her hands clenched into fists.

"Rebekah gave them a holiday as well. It seems that her husband has made her a better person after all."

"Your sister was always a good person, my lord. You simply believed that she was Satan's spawn because she made your life a living hell on a daily basis."

"Such language coming from a lady? I am shocked!" He cried out, the sarcasm evident in his voice as he rolled his stormy blue-gray eyes at her.

With a scoff, Caroline stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"As you well know, I am a spinster and I may act as I please." She deadpanned, the irritation evident in her clipped tone.

"You're hardly on the shelf just yet, love… You are only three and twenty after all."

"Which is just about on the shelf, my lord, but I refuse to speak to you further on this topic. Now I am off to my bedchamber." She told him as she turned on her back and thought back to the bedchamber that Rebekah gave her when she was here the last time.

"Do you wish for a bath, my lady? I'll happily bring you some warm water with the help of your footman." He offered with a dimpled smile even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. Still, he wished to get back on Caroline's good side. After all, for the past eight years she has treated him with an aloofness that confused him as well as irritated the hell out of him.

Lady Caroline Forbes was a woman he wanted with every fiber of his being and he would have her no matter what. Perhaps this blizzard business was just the way to get the girl that was so enamored with him back.

"That would be wonderful." She nodded. "Thank you, my lord." She told him, dismissing him with so much as a look backwards.

"My pleasure, my lady." He called after her as she ascended the staircase.

When he was alone, Klaus shook his head and reached for his glass of whiskey. Surely, by the time the holiday ended, Caroline Forbes would be his...

* * *

When Caroline arrived at her bedchamber, she entered and immediately went over to the four poster bed. She sat down on the edge and felt her heart hammering in her chest.

It was no fair that Niklaus Mikaelson had her heart racing because of the smile that he bestowed upon her. Though Caroline hated to admit it, Niklaus Mikaelson only got more attractive as he got older. She knew that he was now two and thirty and figured that he would soon start looking for a wife.

A feeling of dread went through her, but she shook her head. She had no claim on the man and never would… After all, they were two different people and it would never work between them.

"I hate him." She reminded herself, speaking aloud in hopes that it would get through her head.

 _No you don't_ , the little voice in her head told her and she huffed in annoyance.

Perhaps, she was still attracted to the man- obviously. As a matter of fact, who wouldn't be with his good looks and charm? The man had the most beautiful eyes as well as the most gorgeous lips she has ever seen. Also, his dirty blonde hair curled at the nape and she found her fingers itching to tug at those curls as he kissed her deeply and passionately.

As a shiver ran down her spine, she realized that perhaps it was time to stop reading the scandalous short stories written by Lady Georgina, a very popular yet scandalous author that nobody has ever had the honor of meeting in the flesh.

With a sigh, she walked over to the window and pulled the curtain aside and it was indeed snowing hard. It was almost blinding and she knew then and now that she would spend the holiday with _him_.

A knock came at the door and she went over to it and turned the doorknob.

Klaus swept in with Andrew behind him and the two hoisted a copper tub into the bedchamber and left it in the center.

Then, they returned with four buckets of steaming water.

"Your bath awaits, my lady." Klaus said as he gave her a bow and a sensual smile before he turned on his heel and left followed by Andrew.

Caroline stood by the tub alone and felt the shiver run down her spine. She was finding it difficult to act nonchalant in front of the Earl and that was bothering her immensely.

A bath… That was what she needed in order to take her mind off the man that was also her best friend's brother and who happened to play a vital role in her late night sensual dreams.

"Damn the man!" She cried out as she undid the buttons on her dress angrily. When the silken material lay in a heap on the floor, she removed her chemise as well as her underthings.

Then, she stepped into the bath and lay down. Of course, she didn't have her oils because they were still in the carriage with the rest of her things, but that didn't bother her in the least.

Leaning back against the copper tub, she shut her eyes and allowed the warm water to smoothen her stiff bones.

At some point, she drifted off into sleep and came awake when she heard a sharp intake of breath that wasn't her own.

As her eyes shot open, she turned to the right and her mouth fell open because Klaus stood there with his gaze solely on her. Her eyes moved to his pants and she saw the evidence of his arousal for her there.

"What are you doing here!?" She cried out when her voice came back to her and she cursed the man because she couldn't look away from the tented material that beckoned to her like a beacon of light.

"You were taking too long." He answered through gritted teeth, his hands clenched into fists.

"And so you decided to barge into my private space and watch me bathe like some sort of cad?" She questioned as her bright blue eyes darkened in anger. "Get the bloody hell out!" She ordered as she banged one fist on the side of the copper tub.

Though at the time she thought it would be a good idea to bang her fist on the tub, she realized then that it wasn't because to her horror, her breasts bounced and she spotted Klaus licking his lips under her eyelashes as if she was some dessert that he couldn't wait to bite into.

"Stop… Stop looking at me like that." She said as her voice wavered and she wrapped her arms around her midsection, keeping her breasts from his view.

"Why would I do that? You're stunning, love." He told her and she felt her cheeks redden and her eyes widen.

"You have no right to be in my bedchamber, my lord. Where is your propriety?" She demanded, the disbelief evident in her voice.

"My propriety? I do beg your pardon, but weren't you the one that said that you were a spinster? Those words of yours told me that you didn't give a fig about propriety." He said, sounding a tad too comfortable.

"Well I do, so leave my sight at once!" She yelled as she narrowed her eyes at him in disgust.

"Leave your sight?" He questioned. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He told her matter-of-factly as he boldly looked his fill of her nude body through the bath water.

"And why is that, pray tell?" She asked as she felt her blood begin to simmer.

"Because now that I've seen your beautiful breasts, I find that I wish to see the rest of you in much that same way."

"No," she shook her head. "Obviously as you were bringing in the buckets of water for my bath, you slipped on ice and hit your head."

"Do you think so? Simply because I am enjoying the view of a beautiful woman who happens to be naked? I'm a man, love… And your little virgin body is calling to me- how am I to deny it? I am no saint, after all."

"I am a spinster, my lord! Not a whore!" She cried out as she stood up and slapped him across the face for speaking to her in such a manner.

The Earl held his hand to his cheek and looked over at her with a smirk on his full, plump lips and the words he spoke to her rung in her head and she realized that her body fancied the way he has spoken to her.

What in the world did that say about her?

"Beautiful," he simply said and she noticed him gazing at the apex of her thighs intimately.

"Stop," she said again even though for some odd reason she wanted him to touch her- _there_.

Before she could take a step back, he had his arms wrapped around her waist and their lips collided.

 _Oh my_ , Caroline thought as she closed the space between them and allowed him to kiss her like he had some sort of claim on her.

* * *

There you have it! I hope that this chapter was enjoyable and I am not yet sure if I will be writing more- it really depends on the response that I receive!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I am back with chapter 2 and I think you guys will enjoy this chapter! I really loved writing it :)

* * *

Their lips assailed the other's, but soon Caroline realized that she was kissing the man that she disliked with every fiber of her being and quickly pushed him away.

When he pulled away from her, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were tinted with desire.

"You're magnificent." He complimented as he reached for her, but she danced out of his way and quickly got behind the copper tub. After all, the tub wasn't exactly the greatest of shields, but they were apart and that was all that mattered.

"Stay away from me." She told him as her heart beat in her chest rapidly.

"As you wish," he drawled, the disappointment evident in his voice.

Still, he watched her like a cat did a mouse and Caroline felt as if he was about to pounce.

"I'm serious." She warned. "You'll be sorry if you don't heed my warning."

"I have no doubt." He replied sarcastically and the blonde's blood began to simmer angrily. "I do wonder what it is that you will do, however."

"Continue looking at me the way you are and you'll find out." She shrugged as she tried to put on a brave front, but he could see through her facade.

Their kiss had as much of an impact on her as it had on him. Still, the Earl knew not why he suddenly wanted the girl for himself.

It wasn't as if he ever saw her in that way before…

 _Lie_ , the little voice in his head said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, my lord. I find your beady eyes most discomforting if I may be so blunt."

"My beady eyes? Last time I checked, my eyes looked perfectly fine." He argued, sounding as pompous as ever before.

With a scoff, she turned up her nose at him and only then did she realize that her body was still bare to his gaze.

"Finally realized you're still naked, huh?" He questioned, his smile in place.

"Leave!" She cried out as she stomped her foot in an outrage.

"Your breasts bounce beautifully, darling. I simply cannot wait to see when they'll quiver because of the pleasure I give you."

"Cease speaking to me in such a way, immediately! You may be an Earl, but that does not give you the right to speak to me as if I am some loose woman with no morals. I am a lady first and foremost and you shall regret the way you are speaking to me."

"I'll regret it when the time comes, but for the time being I find that I fancy looking at your beautiful body and will continue to do so as long as I please."

"Hell and damnation!" She cried out. "Go to the devil, you arrogant and pompous cad! I'll not allow you to use me like one of your whores!" She warned as she dashed towards the four poster bed and pulled the sheet there tightly around her body.

"Such language does not become you, darling. Although, I must say that I love the way you sound when you cuss."

"Leave my sight at once!" She commanded. "I will call Andrew if you do not and he will deal with you."

"Oh, please… Andrew can do nothing to a peer of the realm as you well know."

"He will if said peer is disrespecting a lady." She argued even though she knew that the Earl was correct.

Though Andrew was a good sort, he wasn't much of a savior to begin with. The boy was barely a man anyway and she realized that Klaus was indeed very manly.

There simply had to be another way to deter him from whatever he had in mind…

"I can see those little wheels in your head turning and I can see that you agree that Andrew will not harm me one way or the other, so what are we going to do? Are you going to finally tell me why you despise me so much when not even a decade ago you panted after every word that I said?"

"I never panted after everything that you said, sir." She argued as her hands clenched into fists at her sides and she watched him with anger in her bright blue eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Because as I recall, when you were a little girl and was visiting with my family, your eyes always followed me."

"You think far too highly of yourself. A big head was never good for anybody." She scoffed. "And I sure as hell am not infatuated of you as you think."

"Oh, but I am not saying that you are infatuated with me- all I am saying is that you have fallen in lust with me." He smirked, his traitorous dimples making their appearance.

"Fallen in lust with you? Have you gone mad, my lord? Surely you have..." She said, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"I can tell you that mind is of soundness at this very moment."

"Is it? Then pray tell why it is that you have still not left my presence after I have asked you too repeatedly?" She countered as she held the sheet closer to her body, her eyes daggers being sent his way.

"Well, it's plain and simple really... I do not wish to leave and I can tell you right now that I'd fancy taking you up against that wall." He told her as he motioned towards the wall by the armoire.

"How dare you!" She gasped as she reached for the closest item and threw it at his head.

Unfortunately, what she threw at him happened to be the sheet that protected her naked body from his gaze. Yet again, she stood their naked and Klaus' eyes zeroed in on her blushing womanly mounds.

"Stunning," he said aloud as he moved closer to her.

"Stay where you are!" She ordered, trying to sound as foreboding as ever.

"But I wish to see you a bit closer." He told her, sounding as innocent as a newborn babe.

"And I wish you to leave my presence at once, but unfortunately that isn't happening!" She cried out as her hands clenched into fists and she eyed him with daggers in her bright blue eyes.

"Well, you could have just asked nicely." He replied with a shrug. "But since you didn't, the offer no longer stands."

"Fine, if you wish to be such a stubborn cad then at least give me the courtesy to dress in private."

"I can do that." He nodded as he turned his back on her and made his way to a corner in the room.

"What I mean is to please have my clothing brought up. As you can see, Andrew has not yet had the time to leave it here."

"No problem, love. I would love to bring you your clothing, but only if you allow me to choose what it is that you will wear."

"Ugh!" She huffed, the annoyance evident in her voice as she stomped in the direction of the door and opened it.

"Where do you think you're going in that state?" He questioned as he moved in front of her and blocked her exit.

"I am going to go and retrieve my belongings since you know not how to be a gentleman."

"Bu-" he started and she put up her finger in order to stop him from saying another word.

"I will do as I please and should that mean carousing around this house in nothing, that is what I will do."

"If you believe I'll allow you to expose your charms to your footman you are very wrong. I will bring you your trunk and you may choose what you want to wear, but I'll not have you running around as naked as the day you were born."

"I don't believe I asked your permission, my lord." She argued before she lifted her nose in the air and pushed past him.

When she got over the threshold, his arms encircled her midsection and he pulled her into the bedchamber.

At that point, all Caroline saw was red. She'd not allow him to manhandle her as if he had some sort of right.

"Release me or you'll find yourself without hands, sir." She warned, sounding as ominous as ever.

"I hate to disappoint, but do you truly believe that you can hurt me in anyway?"

"As a matter of fact, I do think so and do you want to know why?" She questioned.

"Why of course, my fair lady. Do enlighten me." He urged, watching her closely.

"Every kitten has claws." She simply replied before she pushed him away.

He let her go and immediately, the blonde ducked out of the bedchamber and made her way to the stairs.

Standing at the top, she looked down at herself and huffed because the Earl was right... She couldn't simply walk around with nothing on her person and risk seeing Andrew.

The poor boy wouldn't know what to do with himself and she was fairly certain that Klaus would go through with his earlier threat…

With an annoyed sigh, she turned back towards the bedchamber and Klaus stood there with a foreboding expression on his face.

"What?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

His eyes moved to her midsection and she cursed under her breath. It seemed the man couldn't think straight when her female charms were out in the open.

"Eyes up here!" She snapped even though she was growing exhausted. It seemed the trip did indeed have more of an effect on her than she thought.

With a start, his eyes moved upwards and collided with her own.

"Head into your bedchamber and I will fetch your trunk, my lady. Though I am sure that you are going to say no, do think it over."

A couple of seconds later, the blonde nodded and he smirked before he gave her one last piercing look and then turned on his heel.

Sighing, Caroline entered her bedchamber and sat down at the edge of the bed, pulling the sheet that she threw at him tight around herself.

As she waited, the memories of her childhood played over in her head. She remembered that first time she met his lordship when she was but a girl of five years of age.

* * *

 _Many Years Ago:_

 _The little girl looked over at her parents with an I sure expression on her face as they defended the carriage steps and made their way over to the Mikaelson Manor._

" _Mommy, what if that girl is mean?" She asked, looking up at Liz with innocence in her eyes._

" _Rest assured, my dear. Lady Rebekah is an absolute dear- you simply have to find a way to speak to her."_

" _I don't know…" She replied as she placed her thumb in her mouth and sucked._

" _Darling," her mother warned as she looked pointedly at her daughter._

" _Dear, leave Carey alone… She's nervous and if she wants to place her thumb in her mouth, then I say we let her. She's got many more years before she must be a proper lady."_

 _With a frown, Liz looked at her husband and he gave her a teasing smile and shrugged. Sighing, Liz nodded and motioned for their daughter to carry on._

 _A couple of minutes later, the butler allowed them to enter and escorted them to the drawing room._

" _Sweetheart, you must follow this nice man to the nursery." Liz told her as she pointed at the butler with a genuine smile on her lips._

" _But, mommy-" Caroline began to argue, but her parents gave her one of their looks and she huffed before she followed the butler._

 _Index in the nursery, she saw boys- many of them and she looked up at the butler confused._

" _Where is Lady Rebekah?" Caroline asked, the curiosity evident in her voice._

" _Her ladyship is at a lesson, but she will be done in no time. For now, my lady, you may play with the boys."_

" _No!" She cried out loud as she promptly placed her thumb in her mouth nervously._

" _What a baby." One of the boys said- his hair was brown and his chocolate brown eyes were alit with childish mischief._

" _Leave her be, Kol." An older boy ordered, his hair a dirty blonde and his eyes a stormy blue-gray._

 _Caroline couldn't seem to take her eyes away from him and she yelped when he started making his way over to her._

 _Immediately, the boy stopped in his tracks and looked over at her with a curious expression on his face._

" _Are you alright?" He questioned._

 _Nodding, Caroline gave him a small smile and he took that as reassurance and made his way over to her._

" _Hello, my lady." He said as he bowed and gave her a kiss on her hand, being as gentlemanly as any other._

 _With a hiccup, Caroline felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down at her feet, but instead found his hand in hers. It seemed the boy was not yet ready to let her go…_

* * *

Present:

"Thinking of me, love?" A voice asked and she jumped when her eyes landed on the boy in question- except he was no longer a boy, eh?

"No!" She said far too quickly and he smirked as he sauntered over to her and placed the trunk at her feet.

Bending down, he opened the trunk and took out a light blue day dress that was a bit to low in the midsection and showed it to her.

"I'd like it if you wore this." He simply told her before he made his way out of the bedchamber.

When the blonde was alone, she felt her heart thundering in her chest and swallowed.

 _How in the world was she going to survive with him so close by and especially during a holiday that was so intimate?_

* * *

There you have it! So, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and we had some jealous Klaus so that's always good! Am I right or am I right?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with a new chapter and I would like to apologize for making you guys wait for so long. After the Christmas season, I found myself not knowing where I wanted to go to with this fanfic, but as you can see I figured it out! So, please do enjoy and I shall see y'all at the bottom :)

* * *

As Klaus waited for Caroline to come downstairs, he frowned. Perhaps the blonde decided to not come down after all because of how he acted in the bathing chamber. After all, no matter how much of a gentleman Klaus tried to be, there was always that little bit that pushed him to become a rake of the first order.

Nonetheless, Klaus decided that he would apologize to Caroline as soon as she came down and if she didn't, he'd make sure to reassure her that what he did would not occur again- he hoped…

Sighing, he went over to the decanter and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid. Then, he took a seat on the sofa that was located in the parlor and downed the drink in one gulp.

Hearing footsteps on the other end of the door, he quickly stood up and straightened out his waistcoat as well as his cravat.

Obviously, he wanted to be in nothing but his shirtsleeves and a pair of comfortable pants, but he couldn't do that- not in front of Caroline.

When the door opened, a smile appeared on his lips and he watched as Caroline entered with her head held high. She wasn't wearing the dress that he wanted her to, but really, why would she? At the moment, she wasn't exactly very fond of him.

"Caroline," he started as he came forward and stopped a couple of feet away from her.

"Lady Caroline," she corrected before she harrumphed and walked past him as if he was an unwanted acquaintance.

"I can understand why you're upset, but I am glad that you came down. I've been meaning to apologize for my earlier behavior- I do not know what came over me." He told her as he looked down at his feet with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"You are a scoundrel and a cad, my lord. That is what came over you and even though I appreciate your apology, I will not be accepting it." She shrugged before she took a seat on the wing chair opposite his.

"And that is your right." He sighed before he went over to the decanter and picked it up in offer.

"Do I look like a drunk to you, my lord? Surely not," she said, sounding as shrewish as ever.

"I'm trying to acquit myself, Lady Caroline. But now I understand that you are as stubborn as you were when we were younger."

"Oh, please." She scoffed. "If anybody was stubborn, it was you."

"Is that right? I don't seem to recall myself being that way, my lady." He argued. "And anyway, as I remember we used to get along fairly well up until- what was it? Your fifteenth birthday?"

Deciding to ignore him, she stood up and walked over to the window. The snow kept on falling and at that moment, the blonde realized that she was alone with the Earl that she longed for, but despised at the same time…

Taking Caroline's silence as cue, he turned on his heel and made his way over to the door. Obviously, they weren't going to have a conversation like two civil individuals, but could he really blame her? After all, he didn't think of her privacy when his eyes feasted on her nude body and he knew that she was angry at him.

* * *

Later that day, Caroline made her way into the library and found a book that she could read. Though the book was on agriculture, she found that at that point she'd read anything simply because she was bored.

With the book in hand, the blonde made her way to the wing chair by the fireplace and shivered.

Sighing, she left the book on the chair and made her way out of the library and into the kitchen where the firewood was stored. Thankfully, there was enough wood to keep them warm until the blizzard subsided- she hoped, at least.

Picking up a couple of logs, just as she was turning to return to the library, the earl entered and his eyes immediately went to the wood that she held.

"Are you cold?" He questioned as he closed the space between them and took the wood from her arms.

"I am, but I can take the wood to the library myself thank you very much." She clarified as she made a move to take the wood back, but he held it out of her reach.

"Love," he started. "We are going to be stuck here alone for a couple of more days at least. I propose we come to an understanding. After all, with this arguing between us we'll both grow bored very quickly."

"I have Andrew to entertain me if I find myself with nothing to do." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you do. Unfortunately, the gallant Andrew is feeling a bit under the weather, so unless you're hoping to get a cold yourself from being so close to him, I recommend you accept that we need an understanding between us."

"Ugh," she huffed in annoyance. "Fine," she mumbled under her breath before she motioned for him to follow her into the library.

Once there, he placed the wood in the fireplace and reached for the fire poker. Just as the logs were catching fire, he cursed under his breath and the blonde gasped at the use of his language.

"There is a lady present, my lord!" She cried out, but said nothing else when she spotted the blood on his finger.

"I seem to have gotten a cut." He said, sounding annoyed and angry.

Immediately, Caroline began to fuss over him and quickly pulled him in the direction of the sofa. When he was seated, she grabbed his hand and looked down at the deep gash.

"I'll be back in just a minute, Nik." She told him and then she was gone.

Staring after her, a wide smile appeared on his lips when he recalled that she called him Nik. After all, the last time she called him such was when she was fifteen years old…

Still, Klaus did not understand what it is that happened all those years ago, but he would make it his mission to find out how he messed up their friendship. After all, he knew for a fact that it had to be something that he did…

As he tried to remember what it was that happened, Caroline returned with a clean towel as well as some spirits.

"Is that vodka?" He questioned as he narrowed his eyes in curiosity. Though he never tried the alcoholic beverage before, he heard of it from people at Whites. According to those that drank it on occasion, it came from Russia and was introduced to the Great Britain in the fourteenth century.

"Yes," she nodded as she approached him and patted at the blood with the towel.

"Why do you have it? I'm more of a whiskey type of man…" He clarified and she scoffed.

"From what I have heard, vodka is good for disinfecting scrapes and whatnot." She replied before she poured some vodka on the towel and dabbed it on the cut.

Inhaling a sharp breath, he quickly tried to hide his discomfort with a masculine cough.

"Oh please," she shook her head at him, a small smile tugging on her lips.

When the blood was cleaned, she stood up and discarded the towel.

"There," she said aloud.

"Thank you," he whispered and she nodded at him just as she made a move to sit on the other wing chair.

Just as she going to turn away from him, he reached for her wrist. With a gasp of surprise, she looked down at his hand that was on her wrist and then looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Is something the matter?" She wondered as she looked for any sign of more blood, but when she found none, she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling nonplussed.

"I want to apologize again for the way I acted before. I shouldn't have barged into your bathing chamber like that. And I know that I should have left immediately, but I couldn't help but want to ruffle your perfect little feathers, love. You've always had that effect on me, and honestly nothing has changed." He said matter-of-factly as a small smile graced his full lips.

"So, what you're telling me is that you're sorry for acting like the worse sort of cad, but still you enjoyed it immensely on my behalf?"

"Exactly," he agreed and quickly figured that that was the wrong thing to say because Caroline wrenched her wrist from his grasp and moved to the wing chair opposite him.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he stood up and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "I seem to lose power over my senses when you're near." He announced, under his breath.

When he looked at her face, however, her mouth was slightly agape and she was watching him with an inscrutable expression.

"What?" She whispered as she watched him through hooded eyes.

"Ignore what I said before." He begged as he ran his fingers through his hair yet again which led to some of the curls falling over his forehead.

"And if I don't want to?" She asked. "What do you suppose I should do?"

"Um…" He started and a large smile appeared on her rosy lips before a little giggle escaped the confines of her lips.

Soon thereafter, Caroline was laughing aloud and felt like she was having a jolly good time for the first time in years…

"Wha- what's so funny?" He asked, sounding none too pleased at her displaced laughter. "Caroline," he added when she simply ignored him.

Then, when the blonde was able to collect herself, she patted at the creases of her dress before meeting his eyes.

"Forgive me," she shrugged, raising an elegant shoulder in his direction. "I simply couldn't get my laughter under control after hearing that you lost power of your senses when I was near." She finished, just as another giggle made its way through her lips.

"It is the truth, my lady. Though I do not wish to dwell on the matter overly long." He stated, narrowing his stormy blue-gray eyes at her.

"Oh," she said and he watched her in bewilderment, unsure of why she uttered that word.

"What?" He questioned as he began tapping his foot against the floor of the library.

"You were serious," she mumbled, genuinely surprised at the unraveling.

"Of course I was," he told her as his eyes narrowed in her direction. "Also, if you're making sport of me, I recommend you stop this instant."

"Or what? You're going to glare at me until I'm a pile of ash at your feet?" She questioned, scoffing before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe," he murmured, watching her carefully.

"Listen," she started. "Before your little show of masculinity, you mentioned some sort of proposition that we can both agree on. Pray tell what it was." She urged as she sat down patiently and he followed suit.

"Fine," he sighed, deciding to move in the direction that didn't involve them arguing every second of every day. "What I propose is that we try and find that friendship that we shared all those years ago. Perhaps we can even start by talking about our childhood memories and move from there." He offered authentically.

"But why do you want to do this?" Caroline pondered, waiting for an explanation.

"It matters not. All I want is for us to come up with some pact- at least until the storm comes to an end."

"Fine," she heard herself saying without a second thought, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth and as soon as a dashing smile appeared on Klaus's face, she knew not if their agreement to remain civil was one that would work out… After all, it wasn't like they have been on the best of terms these last few years.

* * *

There you have it! I can honestly tell you lovely people that I do not know whether people during that time knew of vodka being able to disinfect a scratch. Hopefully I am not too far off, and from my own experience, whenever I get a scratch that bleeds I disinfect it with alcohol swabs and sometimes vodka. Anyway, I apologize if that part does not make sense!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, so I am finally back with a new chapter! I would like to apologize for the long wait, but now that I am finished with my semester, I hope to update more frequently. Please enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

 _Caroline made her way into the woods as she heard her friend not far behind. Giggling loudly, she stepped on twigs and leaves carelessly._

 _Using her fingers to raise the hem of her long morning dress, she stopped when she got to their rock that announced her as the reigning winner._

" _I win!" She cried out as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down excitedly._

" _You do not," Klaus responded just as he got there five seconds later, breathing heavily._

" _I do," she argued. "You gave me a head start and I took advantage of it. There's no need to look so upset, Nikky." Caroline added as a small smirk appeared on her lips._

" _I gave you a head start because I'm a gentleman. I won, though. You know that without the head start you would have lost."_

 _Shrugging, the eight year old took a seat on the rock and leaned back. Looking up at the cloudy sky, she sighed and he joined her there._

 _The two looked up at the sky and as the silence stretched before them, but Caroline spoke up._

" _I won," she simply said._

* * *

"You were so upset that day. It's like you didn't understand that I was the winner." Caroline told him and Klaus frowned.

Taking a sip of whisky, he watched her through narrowed eyes.

"As I said then, the only reason you won was because of that head start I gave you."

"Is that what you have been telling yourself all these years? Come on, Nik. It's time to admit that you lost. There's nothing wrong with that…"

"You know what?" He said as he crossed his arms over his lean chest. "I recommend we have a rematch."

"A rematch?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded as he watched her through curious stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Fine," she shrugged. "And I won't be needing that head start. I'll show you that I won that race fairly."

"Fantastic," he smirked. "Considering the blizzard, we will have a rematch here in this house."

"Perfect," she nodded. "You choose the sight and then we can get this going. It's time I showed you how wrong you were."

"We shall see," he mumbled. "And in order to higher the stakes, the person that wins gets to choose what the loser has to do."

"Fair enough," the blonde agreed. "Now, shall we get this race started or do you need some more time to route this through."

"Let's start," he replied.

"Fantastic," she said as the excitement lit up her blue eyes.

"We will start here and who ever gets to the north tower first wins."

"Where in the north tower?" She asked as she mentally began to estimate how long it would take her to get to the different regions of the tower.

"The second room on the left." Klaus replied as a mischievous smile appeared on his plump lips.

"You're smiling," Caroline noted. "I don't like it…" The blonde announced, knowing that he was up to something.

That's too bad," he chuckled as he motioned for her to ready her stance.

Caroline did so and hitched her dress up. His eyes seemed to linger on her exposed ankles, but he shook his head.

This wasn't the time to look upon his childhood best friend with lust. As a matter of fact, he had to stop doing exactly that. But how could he when she happened to plague his every waking and sleeping moment? Bloody hell, surely the devil had a spot ready for him in his humble yet fiery abode...

"Ready?" Caroline asked as she put her legs apart. An expression of pure concentration filled her face and he smiled.

"Ready," he nodded, putting his own legs apart as he watched her adorable face.

On the count of three, the two took off. Caroline focused on the pumping of her feet and what lay ahead. She clutched her hands into fists and made sure to breathe in and out.

Ascending the flights of stairs, she looked north and south. Turning to the north, she inhaled and exhaled. Though her breathing was starting to become heavy, she continued on, never losing concentration. Finally, she arrived at the double doors that would lead her to the north tower. With a smile, she realized that the doors haven't been open. Surely she would be the first one to get to the chamber…

That thought had her running and when she arrived at the door, she pushed it open.

When she entered, her jaw dropped slightly. After all, Klaus stood there with a smirk on his lips.

"I win," he announced, looking full of himself and triumphant.

Not understanding how that was possible, Caroline remembered his mischievous smile before their rematch. Biting down on her bottom lip, she walked over to the secret passageway and put her hand to the faulty part of the wall.

The passageway opened and she looked over at Klaus with disgust.

"You're a liar and a cheat." She accused before she walked out of the chamber and down into her own bedchamber. Once there, she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

* * *

Putting her face in her hands, she couldn't believe that she was ready to start anew with the man. Klaus was apart of the nobility, but there was absolutely nothing noble about him.

With that thought in mind, she opted to ignore him no matter the cost. She just hoped the blizzard would stop soon and she would be able to surrounded by the people she actually trusted.

The blonde was brought out of her reverie, when she heard the doorknob turning.

Gritting her teeth, she stood up and clenched her hands into fists.

Just as Klaus came into view, she reached for the nearest item which happened to be her discarded hair brush and threw it at him with all her might.

The hair brush hit him square in the chest before it found the floor.

With wide eyes, he looked at her as though he didn't recognize her.

"I want you out of my sight, Mikaelson. I do not wish to see you ever again!" Caroline cried out, shaking with fury even though she was pretty sure she was overreacting...

"This house might be large, but it isn't that large." He responded before he picked up her hair brush. He returned it to the side table, not wanting her to throw it in his direction again.

Of course, the blonde had a right to be angry with him. Nevertheless, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know about her knowledge when it came to the secret passageways.

"Love, allow us to converse like two civilized people. Surely, you aren't happy with your shrewish behavior. After all, nobody likes a shrew."

"Shrewish behavior?" She said aloud, not quite believing the words coming out of his gorgeous yet filthy mouth. "You're calling me a shrew when you're the one that lies and cheats. What kind of man does that make you, huh?" She questioned as she watched him as anger simmered in her blue eyes.

"It makes me a bloody man, Caroline. That is what men do." He announced as he took a seat on the chair.

"Real men don't lie nor do they cheat." Caroline told him matter-of-factly as she lifted her chin a notch.

"So what you're trying to say is that there are no real men in London? Grow up, Caroline." He scoffed. "Every man in London cheats. And allow me to assure you that many men lie. This is not some fairytale, love."

"I am not foolish, sir. Sure, I may be younger than you, but that doesn't give you the right to be a cad about it."

"By all means, sweetheart. Throw some other words out of that mouth of yours."

"You know… I wanted to give you a chance to make things right. The truth of the matter is that that isn't possible. You'll never change, Klaus. The boy I knew a years ago is gone and in his place is a man who doesn't know what it means to live a straight life."

"You're right," he shrugged. "I'm not going to change, but that doesn't mean that I can't get better. I'm trying," he huffed.

"Trying?" She asked. "When you announced the spot where the race officially ended, I thought it strange. Nevertheless, I said nothing. I should have known better, though. After all, that is the only secret passageway in the north tower."

"Now you're telling me you know where the secret passageways are located? Come on, love. You were here a lot as a child, but that doesn't mean you were able to find the secret passageways. Elijah and I are the only ones who know about them."

"As do I," she shrugged. "You never realized it, but I followed you around the house many times."

"No you didn't," he denied. "That's complete and utter nonsense. I would have known if you were there."

"I've always been known for my light steps, Klaus. But that isn't the point. The point is that I thought you wouldn't stoop so low as to cheat. Rest assured, I will not be making the same mistake again." She announced as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, if you would please leave me that would be wonderful." She added before she motioned for him to go away.

"I will not be going anywhere. I am not finished speaking to you."

"What else do you wish to add? Perhaps you'd like to confess to your other shortcomings?" She offered.

Gritting his teeth together, he watched her through narrowed stormy blue-gray eyes.

"I admit that I cheated which is why I am offering you another round. What do you say? And you can choose the finishing location this time."

"How kind of you to offer a rematch. Nevertheless, I turn your offer down. After all, once a cheater always a cheater."

With a huff, Klaus watched her with interest. Though he felt bad for cheating, he didn't fancy having her talking down to him.

"How can I acquit myself, love?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"You can acquit yourself by staying out of my sight for the remainder of the holiday. However, I know you won't be able to succeed in such a matter which is why I am asking you to leave me be until the others arrive. This is already scandalous enough and I don't need you tainting my name."

"If I ruin your refined reputation then you'll become my wife. Now that I think about it, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. After all, you'll be mine." He smirked mischievously.

As a shiver ran down the blonde's spine, she moved further away from him.

"Good bye," she mumbled under her breath.

"My lady," he bowed at the waist like a gentleman ought to. "I look forward to seeing you again." He announced before he turned on his heel and made his way out of the bedchamber.

When Klaus was gone, Caroline moved towards her bed and sat down with a thump. Though she was glad that he was gone, there was still some very small part of her that was disappointed because he listened.

Falling face down on her bed, she yelled into the pillows angrily before giving the pillow a swift punch. Her acute awareness to Klaus these last few days were getting out of hand.

"I have to do something about these bloody feelings." She said aloud before she put her face in her hands.

For the life of her, Caroline knew not why her feelings for Klaus were beginning to resurface. They were creeping up on her and she felt helpless to stop them. After all, how in the world could she still find him attractive after it being proven that he is a liar and a cheat?

And what was worst was the fact that he seemed perfectly fine around her while she lost her tongue… Sure, he was attracted to her on a primal level, but that seemed to be all.

"Ugh!"

* * *

 _There you have it! So, as you can see Caroline is angry with Klaus, but then again her feelings for him are resurfacing. Also, Klaus is being a complete and utter ass, lol what else is new? Nevertheless, please tell me if there is anything you lovelies wish to see as this fanfic progresses._

 _Please Leave Feedback!_

 _~Hana :p_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with a new chapter update and that's because I'm starting to feel the Christmas spirit, lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it and am glad to be back to writing :)

* * *

When Caroline was able to get herself under control, she got up off of her bed and walked over to the window. The snow kept on coming down quickly that it was almost blinding.

Resting her forehead against the windowsill, she wondered what it was that she had ever done to deserve this- being stuck in the same house as the man she wanted to kill and kiss at the same time. Surely, she was innocent? The only scandalous thing that she could think about were those short stories she had read written by the famous author Lady Georgina. Nevertheless, she knew that she wasn't the only unmarried woman in all of England to read such scandalous books. And anyway, it was a normal part of life to be at least a little bit curious.

"This is the worst holiday ever." She said aloud, recalling that Christmas was going to be upon her in several hours.

Thinking about the manor that wasn't decorated at all, an idea came to mind. Surely there were Christmas decorations stored away in the attic?

As that idea took root, Caroline moved to her bags and rummaged around for a pair of breeches she owned as well as a simple cotton blouse. When she found the clothing, a small smile appeared on her lips. She would make this Christmas one to remember, she resolved. She wouldn't allow the nasty weather and even nastier company keep her from that.

As she removed the dress she was wearing, she tried to remember the different decorations that were usually all over the house. She recalled colored garlands, homemade ornaments, and other decorations.

She knew that a Christmas tree was out of the question, however. Obviously, the blizzard was coming down too hard to go out for a tree. And she doubted she would be able to cut down the tree and carry it all by herself. She would have asked Andrew, but he had a cold… And then there was Lord Wolverton. No, she wouldn't ask him for anything!

When she was finished pulling on her breeches and shirt, she walked over to the mirror and tied her hair back into a simple braid.

Once ready, she left her bedchamber and hoped that she wouldn't run into the arse who lied and cheated.

Luckily, it seemed that God listened to that particular hope of hers. Once she was in the attic, she was grateful to see that there was some light coming in through the one little window.

She looked from one side to the other and noticed some boxes that had Christmas written on them.

Clapping her hands, she grabbed as many boxes as she could at once and brought them down to her bedchambers. Two trips later, she had all the decorations in her bedchamber.

Sitting down on the floor, she opened the box closest to her and found a boxful of homemade ornaments- there were snowflakes, cookies, little stars, deer, and owls.

Pushing that box to the side, she felt a damper befalling her mood. It wasn't going to feel like Christmas without a tree, but there was absolutely nothing she could do.

Nevertheless, before she arrived at the manor, she thought that the servants would have decorated the whole house. However, it seemed that Rebekah commanded them to leave everything as is. After all, Caroline wouldn't have been surprised to find out that Rebekah was going to assign a box of Christmas decorations to every handful of guests to put up.

With that thought in mind, she moved to the next box and so on. Finally after looking through all of the boxes, she found the floor of her bedchamber covered in decorations in different colors.

Standing up, she decided to first decorate the main staircase. With one long green garland in hand, she left her bedchamber. She placed the garland on the stairs and started decorating.

* * *

Klaus sat in the study and looked at the ledgers in front of him. This was his home, but since Rebekah loved using the manor every Christmas, he couldn't say much. After his argument with Caroline just a couple of hours ago, he left her to her own devices and tried finding something that he could do. The ledgers seemed like the best option and as he was looking through it, he noticed a slight discrepancy in the total amount of money spent. It seemed his steward had some explaining to do, but he'd wait until the holidays were over. Just as he was turning the page, he heard a bang and immediately stood up.

He doubted there were any intruders loitering around. Surely, people recognized just how dangerous it was to be out in such weather. Which left one option… The winds were too strong and carried household items to the floor or… Well he didn't want to think about it.

Leaving the ledgers, he made his way out of the study and into the corridor. Recalling that the sound seemed to have come from the main drawing room, he went in that direction.

The first thing he saw when he entered the drawing room was that there was an array of Christmas decorations all around.

His jaw dropped open slightly and he stared in amazement up until he spotted a garland hanging loose. Walking in that direction, he saw the ladder lying on the floor as well as a red faced Caroline.

"Oh my god," he said as he approached her on hurried steps. "What in the world happened?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Nothing," she answered as she propped her chin up as though she was perfectly fine. However, the tears gathering up in her eyes were answer enough.

"What were you thinking climbing that ladder? Do you have a deathwish, Caroline? You could have broken your neck!" He cried out as his hands clenched into fists. He was furious with her and he was furious with himself for yelling at her, but he couldn't control himself.

"I'm fine," she spat. "Now leave me alone and get out of my sight."

"Oh come on! It was a silly game. Yes, I cheated, but who cares? You always cheated as a child, but I never complained!"

"I am not in the mood, my lord. Now if you'll please just leave me be, I'd be utterly grateful." She said, the fight leaving her.

"You say you're fine, but if you were you would be countering what I just said. What hurts?" He asked as he sat down on his knees and reached for her.

Moving out of his reach, she lay on her side and he spotted a tear escaping her right eye.

"I am fine." She muttered. "Leave me some of my dignity and let me stand up myself."

"Fine," he answered before he stood up and waited for her to do the same.

Caroline got a look of concentration on her face and placed her right foot on the floor and then her left. Just as she was standing up, she buckled as a burning pain shot through her left foot.

"Bloody hell," Klaus muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist for she didn't hurt herself again.

"Ow," she simply said as she let him hold her for at least a little while longer.

"Let me see your foot." He urged as he picked her up gently and carried her to the couch.

As her head hit the pillow, she felt his hands on the bottom of her breeches. He slowly moved the loose material up and inhaled a sharp breath when he saw the angry red and purple marks on her ankle. Moving his fingers over her ankle, he felt for any broken bones and was relieved when he noticed that her bones were in fine shape.

"Your ankle isn't broken, but you do have a large sprain. I'm no physician, but I think it would be best if you don't put much pressure on your left ankle at least for a couple of days."

"Bu- but I'm not done decorating the manor!" She cried out as she looked around the drawing room and noticed that one side was completely bare of any decorations.

"Caroline, you may not have noticed, but this isn't a typical Christmas. I understand that you love the holiday, but it looks like you're going to have to skip it this year."

"Skip it? I can't just skip Christmas!" She argued, looking at him as though he had two heads.

"I understand, but you're hurt and if you don't listen to my advice you may cause unneeded pain for yourself. I am not trying to be rude, truly I'm not, but it's time you grew up. You're three and twenty, Caroline… Act like it." He announced, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Don't you dare." She said, her voice dangerously low. "You're telling me to grow up when it's clear that you're the one who needs too. I've done nothing wrong and I refuse to speak another word to you!" She announced as her hands clenched into fists.

"This is getting old." He muttered as he closed the space between them. "I get it, you don't like me. I don't have any idea what I did in order to receive such treatment, but there it is. Nevertheless, you will cease acting like a petulant child at once. I am an adult and I would like to call you one as well, but you're making it extremely difficult." He ranted as he glared at her.

"You're an adult?" She scoffed. "Just an hour or so ago you cheated and a couple of hours before that you barged into my bathing chamber knowing full well that I was in the bath and indecent. How does that make you an adult? Please enlighten me, my lord. I really want to know, truly I do."

"Those were both jokes. I didn't mean to hurt you with them, but they already happened."

"I asked you to leave my bathing chamber repeatedly and what did you do? You kissed me! Without my consent, might I add!" The blonde burst out as her hands clenched into fists.

She hated how quickly he could rile her up and she had no idea how to control her emotions in front of him. It was disturbing to say the least. All she really wanted was for him to get the hint and leave her be. But no, it sure as hell wasn't going to be that easy.

"I did kiss you, but if I recall correctly you kissed me back. I understand, I should have asked permission and I am sorry that I didn't. I truly am. I don't make it a habit to assail innocent women with my lips, but I lost my head for a minute- or five." He said as an afterthought.

"It does not matter." She announced, not wanting to think of their kiss or what kind of effect it had on her. To be honest as soon as his lips collided with her own, her body temperature seemed to have went through the roof. And now, she was thinking about the kiss and could feel her cheeks heating to her utter dismay.

"But it does. I don't want you to be angry with me, Caroline. At one point, we were the best of friends and inseparable. Now, we're always at each other's throats and it has to stop. Tell me what I did to lose you." He urged as he sat down across from her. "I'm listening."

"Think about it yourself, my lord. All I can say is that I was fifteen and you were four and twenty. That's all the hint that I will be giving you. Now, I would really appreciate it if you helped me up the stairs and into my bedchamber. I find that I am fatigued and in pain."

"I am sorry to hear that." He said, his voice honest. He walked over to her and scooped her up. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck even though she didn't want to touch him. She knew that if she did touch him, she may just break down and tell him that she loved him no matter what.

Yes, there it was, Caroline realized. The boy that she fell in love with when she was younger was now a man and no matter how sure she was that her feelings for him were gone, she was wrong. They were still very real and very prominent in her mind.

As he ascended the staircase with her tucked against his chest, he thought about that year. Finally, when he lay her down on the bed, he excused himself and left her to rest.

Moving towards his study, he opened the door and stepped inside. He went over to the side table and poured himself a glass of scotch before he moved to a wing chair by the fireplace.

Sitting down, he shut his eyes and rushed through the different memories in his mind.

Then, he remembered what it is that he did to lose the girl that he wanted to make his wife when she came of age...

* * *

There you have it, loves! So, Caroline is going to be on bed rest for a couple of days and do expect Klaroline and even more Klaroline. I know how we all love that so much :) Anyway, in the next chapter we will see the memory of what Klaus did to drive Caroline away. I haven't really figured it out yet, but I will soon.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, my loves. So, I am finally back with an update and literally a few minutes in, you will all know why Caroline stopped being as close with him as she was as a child. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter because I brought in a few original characters and it's always great to think of what a writer wants the original character's name and traits to be. So, I hope you like the original character :) Enjoy!

* * *

" _Nik, what do you say we head into your father's study and have a couple of glasses of scotch?" His friend from school offered as he motioned in the direction of the study._

" _Sure," Klaus shrugged. It was freezing outside and he could use something to warm up his insides after all._

 _The young men entered the study and Klaus immediately went behind his father's thankfully vacated desk._

 _His father was usually always in the study, but lately he had been taking a much needed break from the estate ledgers and handed the work off to some employee._

 _Klaus motioned for Ian to go over to the table with the decanters filled with amber liquid and empty glasses._

 _Ian did as he was bid and the other gentlemen sat around the study._

 _If there was one thing he fancied about the study it was that it was spacious. There was enough space to fit about fifteen men comfortably._

" _So, when are all the guests going to arrive?" Lucien, another one of his friends asked as he went over and helped Ian with the drinks._

" _Soon," he answered._

" _Will there be any pretty wenches about?" Ian asked as he handed him the full glass._

" _I hate to disappoint you, but the only women that will be here are either already spoken for or not yet out in society. Many of them will be around Bekah's age, actually."_

" _How about that lovely blonde piece you've mentioned once or twice?"_

" _I don't know who you're talking about." Klaus responded as he tried to remember when he mentioned Caroline to this lot._

 _They were his friends, certainly. But that didn't mean he trusted the rakes with innocent maidens who knew nothing of relationships between men and women. He knew for sure that he didn't trust them with Caroline. Caroline was his._

" _Catherine? No, no… Perhaps her name was Candice." Ian muttered, deep in thought._

" _I think you mean Caroline, Ian." Ronald offered, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the study._

" _Yes! Caroline. That was her name. She's quite pretty, Nik. Even if she hasn't fully grown into herself."_

" _I don't know who you're talking about." Klaus answered, gritting his teeth._

" _Sure you do. That girl that is your sister's best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyes, willowy body."_

" _And if I do remember her. What then?"_

" _There's no reason to get defensive, Nik. If I would have known that you were interested in her, I wouldn't have brought her up."_

" _Interested in her? Who do you take me for, some green boy? She'd be unable to satisfy me and I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to perform looking at her. Perhaps with my eyes closed, but that's a different matter entirely. She does nothing for me. She's a child who follows me around like a lost puppy. I'll be surprised if she ever gets married honestly, and if she does her husband will be a dandy."_

" _Nik," Ronald started, the disbelief evident in his voice. "You may not find Miss Caroline attractive, but that doesn't give you the right to speak of her as if she's worth less than the dirt on the soles of your hessian boots." He chastised, his eyes flaring._

" _Oh please. It's not like she can hear what I'm saying. I'm not as beastly as you may expect, Ronny. It's not like I am going to go up to her and say all of that to her face."_

" _I've lost the urge for scotch." Ronald muttered before he stood up. "I'm up for a billiards game, however. So if you gentlemen wish to join me, you may."_

" _Yes, why not?" Klaus said as he stood up as well._

 _The four men filed out of the study and little did Klaus know that Caroline heard his every harsh word. She sat under the table with Lord Mikaelson's ledger in hand and broke out into tears._

 _She cried for the love she thought she shared with him. She cried for herself. And most importantly, she cried for him- the man she thought would be her knight in shining armor. But how could that be? It was simple really, it couldn't._

* * *

Present

Klaus was brought out of his reverie when he heard the sound of the glass shattering as it hit the floor. His skin felt clammy and his eyes were wide in disbelief.

All those words he said about her… All of those lies. It couldn't be that she overheard his conversation with his classmates, could it? Certainly not… He was certain that the men closed the door behind them and the footmen out in the corridor wouldn't have allowed a young woman to eavesdrop, would they?

"Bloody hell," he said aloud as he stood up and raced out of the study where those terrible words of his were spoken many years ago.

He ascended the staircase two at a time and when he got to her bedchamber door, he turned the doorknob.

"Caro-" he started, but stopped when he noticed that her eyes were closed and a serene expression lit her sleeping face.

Backing out of the bedchamber, he moved down the stairs and into the drawing room. The box of decorations lay there abandoned and he realized something. As soon as the blonde awoke, the whole manor would be decorated and looking festive. After then, he would sit down beside her and tell her the truth. A truth that would give away his true feelings for her.

As he began hanging the remaining decorations, he wondered how he would be able to get a Christmas tree. Every year before, the Mikaelson men and the male guests would go out into the woods and find a tree that would almost reach the ceiling of the manor. This year, though… He wasn't sure what he could do. After all, he was apart of the nobility, but that didn't make him as strong as an ogre. Perhaps the footman would be able to help him. Really, the footman was more boy than man, but any extra muscle would help.

With that final thought in mind, he went below stairs and opened the servant's doors until he finally came to the chamber where Andrew was living.

The boy lay under the cover with his eyes closed and when he heard footsteps, his eyes opened slowly and came into focus on his lordship.

"My lord, can I help you with something?" Andrew asked weakly as he looked over at him miserably.

"I thought perhaps you would be able to help me choose a christmas tree for her ladyship. However, I see that you can barely keep your eyes open. Rest more and I shall try and return shortly with other servants to look after you."

"Your lordship, I shall stand if that is what you bid. I understand I am below you, of course."

"Andrew, please. Shut your eyes and heal your body with sleep. I can take care of things. I may be a lord, but thankfully I am a lord with skills." Klaus stated as he winked at the young man. "Now, off to sleep you go. I shall return shortly." Klaus said and with those parting words, he turned on his heel and left the bedchamber.

* * *

Soon thereafter, he was dressed in his warmest coat and boots. As he opened the door, he heard the ominous howl of the wind and though the air was crisp, it wasn't snowing as hard as before. The snowflakes came down quickly, but with his hat on, he'd be able to escape most of the flakes landing on his face.

He knew of course that it was dangerous to be out in such weather. However, he wanted to give Caroline the Christmas she deserved. After realizing that she heard his awful words all those years ago, he needed her forgiveness. Or at least, he needed to make up with her. The rift between them was long standing and it was time that they buried the hatchet. After all, he wanted to make her his wife and there was absolutely no way in hell that she would have him after the way he had been acting.

With a sigh, he set out into the cold and into the woods that surrounded his manor. He walked for what seemed like hours. He was wet to the bone, but he kept on going. Then, he remembered that his old classmate's home neighbored his own and set out for the property. He doubted that Ronald would want to see him, but surely the man wouldn't turn him out on his arse. All he needed was some dry clothing and perhaps a couple of servants to help him bring the tree back to his home. Of course, he hoped that Ronald would allow some of his servants to reside at the manor until the blizzard cleared up.

Eventually, he spotted the border between their homes and made his way over it quicker than his cold bones wanted him too.

Reaching the door, he knocked and a butler came to open the door. The butler looked over at him wide eyed and rushed him into the manor.

"Sir, were you stranded?" The butler questioned as he motioned for a footman to come forward.

"Not quite, my good man. I own the manor a couple of miles south and had an important errand to run. Unfortunately, the light snow didn't last long and I finally gave in to look for help."

"Of course," he nodded. "If you'd give me your name, I'd be more than happy to tell my lord that you are in need of help."

"That would be wonderful, good sir. Thank you." Klaus answered. "Lord Niklaus Mikaelson is my name."

"Very well, my lord. I shall return shortly with my master in tow. Shall I ring for some tea for the time being?"

"Yes, thank you."

With a respectful bow, the butler motioned for Klaus to precede him into the drawing room before he left him.

Klaus removed his hat from his head and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde curls.

He decided to stand and was grateful when a maid brought in a tea cart with pastries. She left him then and he moved towards the cart. He poured himself some tea and picked it up. The warmth that the cup gave off was welcome and he took a sip.

A couple of minutes later, his classmate entered the drawing room and looked him over. Ronald was as tall as he Klaus remembered him, but he was also broader. His black hair was longer than what was considered proper and his green eyes looked as serious as ever.

"You look like hell, Nik." Ronald said matter-of-factly.

"I feel that way too, Ronny. I was sure that your butler would throw me out on my arse." He replied as he moved towards him.

Ronny extended his hand and the two shook hands.

"Before we continue this conversation, let me take you to my bedchamber. My valet will be more than happy to get you into some dry clothes."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble."

"Of course, Nik. Come on, follow me." Ronny said as he motioned towards the door.

The two made their way up the stairs and towards the bedchamber.

Once they were there, Ronny spoke to his valet and pushed Klaus into his dressing chamber.

"I'll wait out here." He told him.

With a slight nod, Klaus walked into the chamber and left that same chamber approximately ten minutes later.

"Now that you're dry and in no immediate danger, tell me why you're out in this weather."

"Actually, I came outside for a very noble reason. Do you remember Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Of course I do. What about her?"

"Well you see, before the blizzard began, Caroline was the only guest that made it to the manor. Everybody else is alright, but they're stuck in their own homes."

"Are you telling me that you are living under the same roof as an unmarried lady that you treated like nothing better than the dirt on your boots?"

"About that, I would really like it if you forgave me. I was stupid and I just understood why Caroline and I drifted apart. I'm certain that she heard me that day. Suffice it to say, our relationship was never the same, but I hope that it will be in on the mend very soon.

"I would think not. Nevertheless, I hope you realize that I'll be going back to your manor with you."

"What? Why?" Klaus asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked over at his friend with distrust.

"I cannot, in good consciousness, leave the lady in your hands. And anyway, I'm alone for the holiday, and it's better to be around people than not."

"But…" Klaus started, wanting Ronald to take back his words. All he wanted were some servants and a tree. Instead, he was getting a self-proclaimed protector of Caroline's virtue.

"You owe me one, Nik. And don't take this the wrong way, but I am sure that Caroline is dying for some real company."

"Miss Forbes to you, Ronald." Klaus growled as his hands clenched into fists.

"Miss Forbes then." The man shrugged. "Now, shall we head put after you've had some tea and pastries?"

"You may come back to the manor only if you help me find the perfect Christmas tree."

"Christmas tree? In this weather?" Ronald asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "I want Caroline to feel like it's really Christmas. And without a tree, tomorrow will simply be a normal day. Not her favorite holiday."

"Alright," Ronald shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I am going to need some of your servants for the time being. My little sister let my family's servants go for the holiday."

"That sounds like her." Ronald chuckled as he thought about the squirt. "That can be easily arranged. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Klaus responded, cringing.

How was he supposed to woo Caroline with Ronald present, he wondered… Well, he'd just have to take it one step at a time.

* * *

There you have it, my dears! So, Ronald is going to be going back to the manor with Klaus. I'm personally happy about this and I hope you will be as well. If there are any suggestions that you wish to share, by all means, please do. I appreciate every word.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update. I am so so sorry for how long it took. I had finals to study for and no time on my hands to sit down and write (no matter how badly I wanted to). This chapter is a little shorter than the ones that came before, but hopefully the coming chapters will be longer. Please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom :)

* * *

Soon thereafter, Klaus and Ronald set out into the snow. Though the snow was coming down harder now, they moved forward with a small army of servants. Ronald grumbled the whole way towards his neighbor's house.

"Stop grumbling like a blood imbecile, Ronny. You are the one that decided to play chaperone and you're the one that agreed to my proposition."

"Yes I did, but I didn't think the snow would come down even harder than before. It's been almost two days. Mother Nature should really get the hint and stop this." He replied as he looked towards the upstairs maid that he decided to take to Klaus's house.

"There are women out here, Nik. Surely, you can point them in the direction of your manor and allow them to set out."

"I have no problem with that." Klaus shrugged as he called the four servants to move towards him. "As you can all see, the snow is coming down harder now than before which is why his lordship and I decided that it would be best if you all moved in the direction of my manor. Just move on ahead and you shall come to the manor. If I'm not mistaken, the door should be open."

"Open? What if there are smugglers about? Or any type of man with an agenda in mind."

"Look at the weather, Ronny. Do you really think there is anyone about but us?"

"Probably not." He shrugged.

"Exactly," Klaus said. With that, he excused the servants and they moved away from the duo gratefully. "So now that we have that settled, can we please find a goddamn tree and get out of this bloody weather?"

"I'd be happy to forgo a tree, but seeing as you are trying to impress the woman currently residing in your home, I can't bring myself to leave you be."

"How very kind of you, Ronny." Klaus said sarcastically and at that moment, he realized that he had missed his friend.

After that, the two men made their way towards the evergreen trees and finally they came to one that looked magnificent. It was thick and very green as well as covered in snow. To say the least, the tree looked breathtaking without any ornaments or garlands adorning it. Klaus knew at that moment that Caroline would absolutely love it. He understood that getting the blonde a Christmas tree wouldn't lighten her annoyance of him, but it was worth a shot. And if he had a say in it, by the new year, Caroline would have forgiven him for his past transgressions.

With that thought in mind, he moved towards the tree and began cutting it down.

* * *

About two hours later, Klaus and Ronald were pushing into the manor at a quick speed with the tree between them.

Ronald's servants immediately approached them and helped them.

As soon as the tree was gone from their hands, the both of them moved towards the staircase.

"You can go on to the guest bedchamber that you always stayed in when we were younger, Ronny. I have a few things to take care of." He announced as he moved in the direction of Caroline's bedchamber.

"Oh no you don't." Ronald replied as a smirk appeared on his lips and he stepped towards him. "I am assuming that you are going to go and visit the lady and I simply cannot allow that. It's absolutely scandalous."

"Oh please," Klaus scoffed, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"After you," Ronald said as he planted his hands behind his back.

With a curse under his breath, Klaus made his way to Caroline's bedchamber.

He was just about to turn the knob when Ronald cleared his throat.

"A gentleman must always knock before entering a room." He chided matter-of-factly, his face serious and devoid of any mischief.

"What are you, my governess?" Klaus shot back with a shake of his head and a roll of his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"If my thoughts are correct, you are trying to get back into the lady's good graces. Pray tell, how do you expect to do that by barging into her private chambers without so much as a knock?"

Feeling perplexed by his friend's words, he knocked and when he heard Caroline bid him entry he did just that.

Caroline's eyes moved to him and she huffed before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"I was just hoping to check on you, love. You hurt your ankle after all."

"I'll be fine in no time."

"I have no doubt in mind that you'll be good as new by the new year. However, for now it would probably be wise for you to stay in bed."

"Whatever," she shrugged, finally noticing the man that stood beside Klaus.

"Ronny, is that you?" Caroline asked as her eyes lit up and she extended her hands for him to take.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to push Ronny out of the bedchamber. He wanted to be alone with Caroline. He wanted to tell her that what he said all those years ago was complete rubble.

"It is," the other man replied as he moved towards her and winked at Klaus.

He took her hands and kissed her knuckles as a gentleman ought.

"You look absolutely ravishing, Caroline." He announced as he smiled at her kindly.

"Nonsense," she laughed. "I look as though I've had a bird on my head." She answered back as she patted her hair self-consciously.

"A bird that only brings out your beauty even more." He reassured.

Klaus scoffed aloud and the two looked at him as though he did not belong.

"Ronald, shouldn't you go on off to the guest bedchamber. I am sure your valet is waiting for you with bated breath."

"Oh, he can wait. I would much rather catch up with Caroline. But you may go. I'm sure you can barely wait to get out of those wet clothes." Ronald said, not sparing Klaus a glance.

"Oh my, you're both soaked to the skin! Ronald, you must go and change into something dry before you catch a cold. I would hate for you to catch a chill."

"I am made of sterner stuff, Caroline. Believe me when I tell you that."

A lovely blush appeared on her cheeks and she batted her eyelashes at him.

He smiled back at her and at that moment Klaus wanted nothing more than to kick Ronald out of the manor.

He wanted Caroline for himself and he'd be damned if he'd let his holier than thou friend win her affections before he even had a chance to do so.

"I am sure," she smiled. "Though, it would make me feel better to know you were dry."

"In that case, how can I refuse? I'll go and change into something well, less wet, and we shall catch up afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," she said as he patted his hand.

Ronald stood up and excused himself before he left the two alone. However, he made sure to keep the door open all the way.

* * *

When Klaus and Caroline were alone, he turned to the door and was just about to close it before he heard Caroline's voice.

"It is not proper to close the door, my lord. Certainly you understand that."

"I do, but after all we've been through this last day, I don't think it matters."

"It may not matter to you, but it matters to me. Keep the door open and say what you must and then leave me be."

"Love, you're not still mad about the race, are you? It was a stupid game and I thought we moved past that already."

"You may have, but I didn't. Also, it is because of you I am laying in this bed with a throbbing ankle."

"Me!? I wasn't even present when you fell from the ladder and I sure as bloody hell did not force you to climb on it."

"I was bored and you were being a cad. What did you expect me to do? Sit about moping while you did what men do?" Caroline shot back as her hands clenched into fists.

Why couldn't she fancy somebody such as Ronald? He was a wonderful man when he was younger and she had no doubt in her mind that he was an even better man now. After all, all those years ago, he was the one that spoke for her when all of Klaus's other friends laughed.

Just thinking about that moment in her life made her feel like she was back there, sobbing for the lost love she thought would be hers.

Shaking her head, she came back to the present and hardened her eyes as she looked at Klaus.

"I'd like it if you left me be, your lordship. I find myself fatigued."

"Look, Caroline. There is something that we must talk abou-" he said before he sneezed.

"We'll talk later if needed. For now, you should go and change."

"My, my! Does that mean you care for my well being then?" He asked jokingly, hoping to bring a smile to her lips.

"No it doesn't, but Bekah would never forgive me if something happened to you. So, go on." She urged as she motioned towards the door.

With a sigh, Klaus did just that and left her bedchamber. He spotted Ronald standing by the guest bedchamber and moved in his direction.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ronald asked as he undid the buttons on his coat.

"You went in there and flirted shamelessly with Caroline. She's mine, Ronald. You sure as hell better remember that before you force me to throw you out on your arse. I don't damn well care if there's a blizzard!"

"I was right." Ronald simply said as a big smile appeared on his lips.

"What? What are you talking about now? What nonsense is this?" Klaus questioned, his hands clenching into fists and his patience running thin.

"You are in love with her, Nik. You love Caroline Forbes and you're afraid that I will be your competition and may succeed in winning her affections."

"Did the snow go to your head, mate? Because surely you do not know what you are talking about. I do not love her." Klaus argued even though he knew that he did. He was in love with little Miss Caroline Forbes. It didn't matter that she would rather be in anybody else's company than his. If didn't matter that she was his little sister's best friend. And it sure as hell didn't matter that he knew she deserved so much more than him. He wanted her and she would be his, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"You do," he reassured. "The sooner you realize that, the sooner she becomes yours, forever."

"Stop it, I do not want you analyzing my feelings, Ronald. Drop it and go get changed."

"All I am saying is that if you didn't love her, you wouldn't have gone out in this weather to cut down a tree for her. Nobody does that, Nik. Only men in love."

Klaus was just about to open his mouth to say something, but Ronald held up a finger.

"You may not want to believe what I am saying, but Caroline is your forever. She has been from the moment you first saw her when she was in pigtails and leading strings."

"Even if she is, she doesn't want me. And it's not helping that you are all over her."

"I'll take a step back if you want, but if you hurt her, I promise you that she will become my wife."

"You can't mean that. You don't know her nor do you love her."

"Maybe not, but my feelings for her will grow. I have no doubt in my mind that they will."

"Stay away from her, Ronald. Or I swear to god that you will regret it." Klaus warned him.

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Which is why, make sure that you do not fuck it up."

With those words, Ronald turned on his heel and entered the bedchamber that he would be staying in. He didn't mean the words that he had spoken to Klaus. But it never hurt to push somebody over the edge that may as well be their saving grace.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am thinking the next one will include the three of them having a dinner as well as Caroline seeing the tree.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovelies. I understand that I have updated in quite some time and for that I apologize. However, even though I love to write, I am doing less and less of it because at the moment I have two jobs, full time school, and a sick grandmother that needs to be cared for. I will try and update more frequently, but that is all I can say for now.

Enjoy!

* * *

That evening, Caroline met her new lady's maid and smiled at her warmly.

"I can't believe Ronald had you come all the way here in this weather." Caroline said thinking about her old acquaintance.

Ronald was always one that made her feel superior when she felt inferior. He was kind and had an easygoing manner most of the time, but she now noticed that there were times his eyes gave no notice of any emotion whatsoever.

She wondered why that was, but she wouldn't pry.

"His lordship needed us, my lady. That is why we came. He is a good man." The girl said as her dark green eyes lit up and a small smile touched her lips.

"He is." Caroline smiled and realized that her lady's maid fancied Ronald. That was interesting…

"What is your name? I fear my manners have left me after this fall."

"Oh nonsense," the girl said. "My name is Annie, my lady."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Caroline said as Annie came towards her and helped her stand up.

"My lady, will you be joining their lordships in the dining room?"

"I wasn't going to, but yes I think I ought to. Would you like to join?" She asked even though she knew that it was unheard of to have servants sitting at the same table as the aristocracy.

"Oh no. I thank you for the kind offer, but I shall be okay with the rest of the staff." Annie said as a blushed suffused her cheeks.

She looked away from Caroline and then looked back at her.

"Would you like me to dress your hair? I am not originally a lady's maid, but I am certain I can do something with your lovely tresses."

"Why thank you, that sounds marvelous." Caroline said and Annie helped her to the table.

She smoothed her hair and then began whisking the strands elaborately.

Before they knew it, Caroline's hair looked magnificent. Her hair was in a low bun and moved to the right. There were several braids and some of her golden curls framed her face.

"You look enchanting, my lady." Annie complimented as she took a step back and smiled.

"Thank you, Annie."

With a small nod, the maid curtsied.

"My lady, would you like me to call for the footmen? I am sure your ankle is still paining you."

"Yes, perhaps that would be best. I am feeling a lot better, but when I walk, I can feel the stiffness."

"I will call for them, my lady. I will be back before you know it."

"Thank you, Annie. You are a marvel!" The blonde announced, a bright smile on her lips.

With a shy smile, the shorter woman made her way out of the bedchamber.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Caroline was led into the dining room with the help of the footmen. The men were already sitting there, but as soon as she entered they stood up.

"Caroline, you look lovely." Ronald complimented as he made his way over to her in order to pull out the chair for her.

Klaus grumbled to himself and watched his friend with narrowed eyes. It seemed Ronald truly did wish to court Caroline, but Klaus was not going to stand idly by as he did so. No, he would court her as well and in the end he would come out the victor.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked as the footmen began setting bowls of soup before each of them.

"My ankle still pains me, but I think I shall be as good as new in a few days." Caroline answered and then she looked around the dining room and noticed the decorations lining the wall.

"Who did this?" She asked, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"I did," Klaus said after he cleared his throat. A small smile touched his lips and he was waiting for the blonde to smile back at him, but it was to no avail.

Instead she watched him with distrust in her blue eyes and he wondered why that was. He understood that he wasn't at the top of her list of favorite people, but surely she could have smiled at him in acknowledgement.

"Do you not like it?" He asked then, truly wanting to understand why she was looking at him the way she was.

"I do like it, but forgive me for having a hard time believing that you would do this all. From what I remember, the only holiday decorations you liked putting up were mistletoes."

"That's true," he said, realizing that there was no point in arguing with her. After all, she would probably give him one of her famous cold glances and he wasn't currently in the mood for that."

"So Caroline, tell me… How is it that you got stuck here with this big old oaf." Ronald interjected, sensing the tension in the dining room.

Caroline gladly turned her attention to Ronald and gave him of her warmest smiles and he smiled back.

Klaus cleared his throat and looked down at his plate angrily. Why did Ronald have to put on his charm for Caroline when he clearly knew that Klaus was the one that was interested in Caroline?

"That is a very good question, Ronald. I believed that Rebekah would be in residence when I got here, but apparently she was held back because of the storm. Trust me, when I found out that his lordship was here instead, I was just about ready to turn on my heel and find the nearest inn, but that was to no avail. Not with this ridiculous blizzard making itself known…"

"Surely, I am not that bad of a companion." Klaus said as his hands clenched into fists and he looked at the blonde beauty with narrowed stormy blue-gray eyes.

"You're an awful companion, my lord. I'll not be saying what it is you did earlier, but I am certain you remember." She said looking down her nose at him.

Klaus scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest before he stood up and walked out of the dining room…

* * *

When Caroline and Ronald were alone, Caroline looked over at her old friend and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"That was something, huh?" He said and a smile appeared on her lips as she looked down at her plate.

"It was, but I am about done with his nonsense. Nik has to grow up and realize that not everybody is going to fall at his feet and worship him as though he is some god."

"You know that he has feelings for you, don't you?" Ronald asked as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"You must be joking. Have you seen the way he treats me? The way he has treated me since we were younger? Please… He has no feelings for me or any feelings at all for that matter." She shrugged looking away from her old friend.

"Caroline, I truly believe that he loves you, but I don't think he has yet realized that he has a real chance of losing you if he doesn't clean up his act."

"Ronny, I don't know where you're getting this nonsense, but I'd like it if we just dropped the topic of Nik altogether if that is okay with you."

"Care, just give me a few minutes. I want to see both of you happy and I really believe that the both of you love one another. I get that he hasn't exactly showed it, but I am certain that is because he thinks it is not masculine for a man to care about a woman like he cares about you. You should have seen him cutting down that tree for you. He knew that you wanted a Christmas tree and in this ridiculous blizzard he went out and cut it down."

"Christmas tree? What are you talking about? I didn't see any Christmas tree."

"Well that is because you haven't yet been in the main drawing room, but as soon as dinner is over, we shall retire there."

"I don't understand him." Caroline said under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest and slouched in her seat even though she knew that it wasn't the most ladylike thing to do.

"What don't you understand? Klaus has a hard time showing how he truly feels, but I do think that you should give him a chance."

"If I give him a chance, his ego will probably go higher than this bloody ceiling. I don't want to do that." Caroline stated as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Well then, how about a little plan… A charade if you will." Ronald offered as a mischievous look appeared in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Caroline asked, immediately leaning closer to him to get a better understanding.

"How about we make our dear friend Klaus jealous."

"Jealous? How do you suppose we succeed in that?" The blonde questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well, by nature men are very jealous creatures and I think that if we push the dear old boy's buttons, he'll finally understand that he wants to make you his wife and will stop acting like a child and grow up."

"I suppose we could try it out…" Caroline said, thinking about Ronald's offer. "And to be completely honest, I'd love to see Nik squirm." Caroline said as a devious little smile appeared on her lips.

"Perfect!" Ronald cried out as he took ahold of her hands and gave her a kind smile. "Klaus isn't going to know what hit him when we'll be done with him. I give it a couple of days before he calls me out for trying to take you away from him."

"A couple of days… No, I am sure he won't give in so easily. I think that by the new year he will finally realize that there is a real chance of me never becoming his."

"Perhaps," Ronald shrugged. "This should be fun."

"It will be." Caroline winked and the two of them returned to their dinner.

Klaus sat in main drawing room and looked out of the window sulking. The snow was still coming down hard and there was absolutely no light from the moon present.

He swirled the amber liquid in his glass and thought about Caroline and how she had reacted so coldly when he so happily announced the decorations were his doing.

He understood that perhaps he shouldn't have acted the way he did when he first learned that they were going to be stuck at the manor alone, but that didn't stop him…

His gaze then locked with the Christmas tree and he scoffed as he looked at it. He was certain that Caroline wouldn't even notice that it was there when she entered after dinner in Ronald's arms no less.

A few minutes later, the blonde did just that and Klaus noticed that she was looking up at Ronald adoringly as he carried her in his arms. His hands clenched into tight fists and he growled under his breath as they sat down side by side.

"How was dinner?" Klaus finally asked when he was able to get his boiling feelings under control.

"Perfect," the two said in unison acting as though they were the only two in the room.

"Over here," he said as he snapped his fingers. Their heads turned in his direction and Caroline's gaze landed on the Christmas tree.

"How beautiful." She said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You like it?" Klaus asked, immediately perking up.

"I do. It is the perfect size and the decorations on it are lovely. When did you have time to find a Christmas tree?"

"Earlier today. I knew that you would like having a tree during Christmastide hence the reason why I got it."

"With my help." Ronald stated matter of factly and Caroline giggled.

"If I remember correctly, you were acting like an annoyed boy that was being put to work." Klaus said, a tight smile on his own lips.

Both Caroline and Ronald ignored him by speaking to one another. Then, Caroline decided that she wanted to play the piano so Ronald offered to help her to the piano.

She agreed happily and didn't even bother hearing Klaus when he offered the same thing.

When they got to the piano, Ronald set Caroline down gently and she reached for the sheet music.

"Would you like to turn the pages for me, Ronny?" She asked gently and he nodded obligingly.

Then, Caroline began playing a beautiful piece and Klaus realized that he was mesmerized by her. The way she sat at the piano. The way her nimble fingers ran across the different keys… She was perfect and he wanted her for himself.

* * *

There you have it, my darlings! So, the plan has been put into motion and in the next chapter I believe I'll be writing about the interactions between Caroline and Ronald in Klaus's company. It should be fun, huh?

"Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
